Crushing Hard (JandiDemma)
by alyssaunicorn
Summary: My version of season 2 with Jax and Andi dating along with Daniel and Emma dating. Rated T cause I don't know what I'll write


Every Witch Way Jandi and Demma Fanfiction

Andi's POV

I walk on in to Emma's house. I don't even bother knocking they know it's me. I see Emma organizing her first day of school supplies.

"Oh the Alonso's first day of school tradition. Fun," I said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes at me just as her dad walks in. He and Emma grab a pencil and sniff it. _They are so strange, _I think to myself. I start to zone out their conversation.

When I snapped out of my daze Mr. Alonso is talking.

"And triangles," Mr. Alonso says. He's obviously rabbling on about his math club. Again.

"Yeah well we have to go. Don't want to be late to school," I say grabbing Emma by the wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Hey can you tell your dad that I'm already signed up for the 'gauging my eyes out' club," I said as we start to walk to school.

Emma was telling me about her summer vacation with her dad, and I start telling her about mine. Then she stops in mid sentence. She is starring at Daniel. She runs up to him and they hug. Not long after a dirt bike pulls up to the school and gets dirt on Daniel

"Um Daniel your shoes are untied," I said pointing to his laces undone

"Yeah, nice try, Andi. I'm not falling for that again," Daniel said.

"No really your shoes are untied," Emma says pointing to his shoes.

When Daniel bent down to tie his shoes, Emma notices the dirt on his shoulder. She mumbles a spell under her breath, and the dirt disappears. When Daniel finishes tying his shoes, I notice the boy who was riding the dirt bike. Man was he cute. He was wearing the uniform with combat boots and a black leather jacket. His hair was obviously gelled making it look flawless. _Wait am I thinking that some random guy is cute? Andi Cruz, snap out of it. You do NOT think boys are cute. _I thought to myself.

When I snapped out of my daze, I noticed Emma and Daniel walking into school together holding hands. I run to catch up to them. I lose sight of them in the wave of people in the building, so I walk to my locker.

"Emma Alonso, report to the principal's office now. Emma Alonso, report to the principal's office now," Mr. Alonso says over the speakerphone. "Thank you, thank you very much," He continues trying to sound like Elvis.

Later, I overhear Emma talking to someone who I can't make out. I sneak over to see whom she talking to. It was the cute guy who was riding the dirt bike earlier.  
"Thank you for choosing the Alonso touring company," Emma says to the dirt bike guy. "Any questions?"

"Thanks. And I do have one-" the dirt bike guy says, but is cut off by Katie and Sophie. He is so cute. And he has a British accent.

I walk over to the cafeteria acting causal. I bump into Daniel when I get a Miss Information report.

We have a new student here at Iridium High. His name is Jax Noova. He is a transfer from Sydney Australia.

And below is a picture of Jax next to his dirt bike.

I hear the bell ring ending lunch.

…

During swim practice tryouts I see Jax walk up to us.

"Hey is this Sharks tryouts?" He asks casually.

"Yes. You have to race someone, and if you beat them your on the team," Diego says answering his question. "Looks like you're up against… Daniel,"

"Don't worry if you don't beat him," I said joining the conversation. "Las year he broke so many records. Plus he's the team captain"

"Well at my old school, I was also team captain," Jax says taking off his shirt getting ready to swim. Daniel does the same. Diego starts the count off when I hear Jax mumble something under his breath. A puff of blue smoke appears, but he's in the water before I can say anything. Man was he fast. He was crushing Daniel. _This has to be some sort off spell _I thought to myself. I look through my Spell-O-Vision goggles. Sure enough I see pink smoke fluttering around him telling me there's a spell on him. _Jax is a witch! _I thought to myself. After the race Jax starts to walk towards Emma but I stop him in his tracks. I was about to ask him about being a witch, when I notice he isn't paying attention. He is watching Emma talk to Daniel and walk off together holding hands.

"EARTH TO JAX," I scream trying to get his attention.

"What? Yeah what do you need?" Jax said with his attention on me again.

"You're a witch," I state firmly. "You casted a spell on yourself so you could beat Daniel in the race and get on the team."

"First of all I'm a wizard. Boys are wizards girls are witches. Second of all, how do you know about that stuff?" He asks.

"Ha I knew you were a witch."

"Wizard," He said emphasis on wizard.


End file.
